Heart of The Stars
by Makara13
Summary: The war is over thanks to Lucy doing something with one magic. What she did, no one knows. So her is the story of Lucy coming into her own power and Firytale learning just how much power she has.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

I aspire to one day owning Fairytale... it has not happened yet.

* * *

 **Beribox's**

 **Complete Encyclopedia of Magical Capabilities**

 **Volume 45**

 **Edition 9**

 **Celestial Magic**

 **General Summary**

There is not much information on Celestial magic. Due to its rarity, limited number of keys, and the secrecy surrounding the celestial realm, it is often misunderstood. This form of magic is almost exclusively passed on from parent to child or master to student.

There are a total of 88 Celestial constellations. While there are many different 'sub-collections' [See page 436] these constellations can be divided up into two main Groups; '75 standard' (or silver) [See page 326] constellations and '12 zodiac' (or gold) [See page 223]. It is unknown whether or not Ophiuchus [see page 567] is considered part of the zodiac collection so it has been excluded in both collections counts.

 **Spirits**

Each constellation has a spirit connected to it. These spirits spend there lives in the Spirit World [See page 1445] waiting to be summoned. There is little information on the spirit world but it is rumored to be ruled by the Spirit King [See Page 2345] with the assistance of the Spirit Council [See page 2393]. The spirit world is also ruled by its own set of laws [See page 3593]. It is also rumored that humans can "travel to the spirit world' [See page 3393] under special circumstances. Spirits can be harmed in this world but not killed. The regenerating time for injured spirits varies.

 **Keys**

These spirits are summoned through Celestial Keys [See page 513] While silver constellations can have up to 15 keys each, gold constellations only have one each. However, It is rumored that the number of keys possible for silver constellations changes depending on certain factors in Earth Land [See page 823]. Each key is designated by a 'symbol' [see page 34-32] on the head of the key. Though the physical keys themselves are impervious to physical damage there are some legends of golden keys 'breaking' [See page 5234].

 **Contracts**

In order for a celestial mage to summon a spirit a 'contract' [See page 637] must be formed between the spirit and the mage. These contracts are unique to the mages and can vary in specificity and detail.

 **Other Forms of Magic**

It is also rumored that Celestial mages are able to use five spells similar to those used by mages who use Heavenly Body magic [see page 7376] but there is no record of this any being cast in the past 300 years [See page 7424]. More over, the only spell that has survived is the 'Urano Metraina' [See page 7140]. In addition to this there are also legends referencing 'Star Dust'[See page 7345] in conjunction with celestial magic but there is little to no information on what this could entail.

 **Power Requirements**

It is unknown how much magic it takes to perform any kind of Celestial magic. Due to the secretive nature of most Celestial mages and 'shielded nature' of the celestial magic itself [See page 9343], there are though it is suspected that silver keys can be operated fairly easily. Gold keys on the other had have been rumored to uses larges amounts of magic power. There are many accounts of celestial mages never being able to summon a Zodiac spirit [See page 234].

* * *

Page 9343

The Shielded nature of Celestial Magic.

Based of of several studies conducted by the magic council, it has been concluded Celestial Magic can not be 'sensed' like other magic can. While many experienced mages can not only sense an opponent though their 'magical presence' [See page 5264] but also gage an appoints power levels by though the feel of their magical presence. While Celestial mages have a magical presence it has been deemed impossible to accurately gage and opponents power levels through feel. Assessment through lacram, such as Magic Power Finder, has not yet been tested.

It is suspected that this is caused by the nature of the magic itself. Scene the magic has to do with another plane of existence its nature is impossible to detect...


	2. Chapter 2

I had a dream about owning Fairytail once... But it was just a dream.

* * *

Freed nearly though the book across the guild hall in frustration. Instead he chose to slam the book shut and drop the hefty tome on the wooden table not even bothering to remove his pen and notepad from between the pages. The loud thud reverberated through the table causing the rest of the Thunder Legion and Laxus to look up with worry. Freed hardly ever got frustrated and never due to a book; but right now he looked like he could was about commit murder.

"Hey Freed, calm down. You are kind of freaking me out here." Evergreen muttered.

"Ya man you have been going through books for days now. What is up?" Bixlow scowled.

Freed closed his eyes and took several deep breaths regaining his composer before he spoke. "The Master requested that I do some research for him. However, there appears to be a problem. There is simply in information on the topic he wishes to know about. If there is something, it is nothing more than rumor or speculation. It is quite frustrating." He ended with a sigh he had been looking for days now 6 to be exact but all the books were the same.

Laxus scowl depend "Isn't that kind of work more up the Iron face's bookworm alley?" He growled.

Freed shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He really was not supposed to talk about this. "Yes. Mis. Levy is usually more adept at this kind of work but master requested that I handle it instead."

"Why the hell would he do that? Master know the capabilities of all of his 'brats'" Bixlow mused.

"Maybe it is less about capabilities and more of who she is. Levy loves to talk. She is especially close to Gajeel. Maybe it has something to do with dragon slayers?" Evergreen reasoned.

"I am sorry but if you want to know you will just have to ask the master yourselves. I am not allowed to tell." Freed sighed. He reached down to pick up the book only to find it was no longer in front of him. He started and quickly glanced around to locate it to only gasp when he found Laxus with the book in his hands. He had flipped to the page where Freed's pen and note pad were still sticking out and was quickly scanning the contents. His expression darkening the further down the page he went.

"L..Laxus..." Freed stuttered reaching for the book in Laxus's hands. Laxus slammed the book shut sending all three of the thunder legion flinching away.

"So it's Blondie." Laxus stated before slamming the book on the table and marching up the stairs towards the master's office. Leaving a stunned Freed a confused Bixlow and a smirking Evergreen.

* * *

Makarov sensed Laxus headed towards his office. He merely sighed and continued with this particularly nasty piece of paperwork. To be honest he had expected Freed to spill everything to his beloved Laxus much sooner. But, Freed telling Laxus was a much better option than Levy telling Lucy. Makarov heard his office door open and close.

"Freed still has not found anything." It was a statement not a question and Makarov was not surprised in the least when it was met with silence. "I am sorry I had to request his help without your approval first but the assignment was never suppose to turn into such an ordeal. Apparently the information does not exist."

"What exactly do you need to know about Blondies magic. I am guessing it has something to do with the One Magic incident." Apparently Freed had not told Laxus as much as he had expected.

"Yes after Lucy used One Magic at the battle with Zeref everyone just assumed that the amount of power she produced was directly related to the one magic. I am sure that is part of it but..." Makarov trailed of, getting distracted in his own thoughts.

"You have a different theory." Laxus finished. Sighing Makarov placed his pen down and looked up at his grandson. He was leaning against the door with his usual scowl but there was unreadable expression in his eyes. Laxus had changed a lot over the past few years and now truly cared for the guild, Makarov could only hope that was what his expression meant.

"There is somethings that just don't add up. Lucy's magic has improved tremendously and changed a good deal since joining the guild. Erza informed me that before the Grand Magic Games they had their magic containers forcibly expanded and then over our one year... sabbatical... her abilities reach a height that most celestial wizards have never even dreamed of. Not to mention the sheer amount of power she used during the incident put even zerif to shame. But when you sense her magical capacities..." Makarov allowed himself to be consumed by thoughts again.

"Are you saying that her magic has not changed?" Laxus moved forwards during Makarov's little rant and was now glaring down at him from the other side of the desk.

"No. Quite the opposite. I am saying in spite of obvious improvement her magic feels like it is at the same level as it was when she first walked through our doors, back when she struggled to keep one Zodiac gate open at a time." Laxus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. I will admit that is weird but I don't see what this has to do with her using One Magic." The room was quiet for a few minutes before Makarov replied.

"What if when she used One Magic, when she changed the kind of magic she used, that was the first time we were able to truly sense how powerful she was."

"What the hell are you saying old man" Laxus growled.

"You know exactly what I am saying." Makarov snapped. "You know she asked to go looking for her key." Laxus was still trying to understand the idea of the ditzy, busty, blond having that much power. People all over Fiore had been able to feel the magic she was giving off.

"What did you say?"

Makarov sighed. "I told her to wait until things settle down here first. I was hoping to find out more about her magic before I let her leave but apparently that is not going to happen." Laxus shook is head and walked towards the door. He paused before he opened it.

"Have you thought about talking to one of her spirits? If anyone knows something about her magic it would be them. That stupid lion has been around a lot lately." Makarov noded.

"I had not thought of that. I will take it into consideration. I am sure I don't have to tell you that it would be best not to let this spread around the guild." Laxus merely grunted in response before finally opening the door and heading back to the guild. Makarov sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and picked up his pen. He began muttering about "Brats" and "Always causing trouble" along with "to much damn paper work"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own exactly 0.00% of Fairytail**

* * *

"So you are saying Cosplayer could be a powerhouse?" Bixlow questioned.

After his confrontation with Makarov, Laxus had called a meeting with the Thunder Legion. So, here they were lounging in Laxus's living room, trying to comprehend what Freed (with Laxus filling in the gaps) had told them.

"From what I have read that is entirely possible. At the same time it is just as posible that it is not the case. The only real information I have found is that it takes more power than most people think to open a Zodiac gate." Freed sighed "That could mean anything from you need to be a mage to do so to an incredible amount of magical energy is necessary."

"That would explain why all the creepy evil jerks are after her instead of the me the Fairy Queen." Evergreen huffed. "But why does Master care? It is not like she is destructive like her idiotic partners."

"True but if the council finds out she could be in trouble. There are hardly any Celestial mages left, all the 'creepy evil jerks' keep getting them killed. Also if her magical output starts to be more than her body can handle not only would she have a hard time controlling her magic it could also physically harm her and anyone in the vicinity. She would need a limiter. I think the Master is just trying to be prepared just in case." Freed reasons

"It is cool that Cosplayer could be a bad-ass but I don't see what this has to do with us." Bixlow mumbled. Freed and Laxus exchanged a look that had the other two shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"Blondie is friend with everyone in the guild if Gramps wants to do something without her knowing about it we are the only option." Laxus huffed. Silence filled the room. No one really knew what to say.

Bixlow finally broke the quiet. "Is the old man really that scared of Cosplayer?"

Freed sighed. "I don't believe scared is the correct word. More like concerned? He does not wish for one of his children to get hurt." There was another lull in the conversation.

Laxus growled. "Whatever it is there is nothing we can do about it. If the Old Man gives us an assignment we will do it. If not we go about our lives as usual." The group nodded.

"She was the first one to forgive us after the Lightning Palace incorrect. Not to mention she saved everyone's life." Evergreen whispered.

"If we can help we will." Freed assured her. "But for now the best we can do is not worry her. It is possibility that this is not the case." The Thunder Legion nodded again.

* * *

Loke entered the guild and grinned. The hall was almost completely repaired and things were starting to get back to normal but the number of job requests was still through the roof. When the request has first started flooding in Lucy had agreed it would be in the guild's best interest for Loke to start taking jobs again; he was a member after all. Besides he liked to have a healthy stash of Juel just in case. A lot of Fiore had been completely rearranged during the recent battles so most of the jobs were simply helping with repairs or getting rid of a Vulcan here or there. The jobs were simple enough that even Jet and Droy could do them without Levy.

The Guild hall was as busy as ever, Nab standing by the job board. Erza was currently out on a S class Job so half the guild was in a brawl started by Natsu and Gray. Loke sighed as he seated himself at the bar. He had missed this, just being here with his family. He would half to talk to Lucy later about coming around more. He was sure she wouldn't mind especially since he used his own power to stay in this world but it is always better to ask. An angry Lucy was a scary Lucy.

"Hello Loke." Mira Chimed "Master has been looking for you." Loke arched and eyebrow. It felt like the bottom of his stomach dropped.

"Has he now? I thought he was happy to let me help with the job requests. I am not nearly as destructive as those two." He waved a hand towards Natsu and Gray who had just finished their brawl and were already arguing again.

Mira giggled. "I don't think it is about that. And he didn't seem angry so I don't think there is anything to worry about." This did nothing to dissipate Loke's feeling of unease. He sighed and stood up.

"Is he in his office?"

"Yes but you don't have to go right now! Would you like a drink first?"

"No. I am fine. Thank you Mira. You are as lovely as ever." Mira giggled at this and went to tend to other customers. It was easy to forget that Mira could be one of the most terrifying people in the guild.

As Loke climbed the stairs to Master's office he could not shake the feeling this was a conversation that he did not want to have. He opened the door without knocking and sat in one of the chairs opposite of the dwarf of a man. Makarov merely placed his pen down and studied the spirit in front of him.

"I wanted to thank you for helping out recently. Your efforts..." Loke cut him off with a growl.

"Is that really why you called me in here? To thank me?" Makarov sighed.

"No. Not it is not. I want to talk about Lucy." Loke stood up and turned to leave but Makarov continued. "I know there are strict laws in the spirit world about personal information but I am worried about her. Hear me out. Then if there is anything you can tell me. Anything. Even if it is just a hint or someone else to go to I would appreciate that." Loke paused before returning to his seat.

"I am not the most knowledgeable spirit. But I highly doubt I will be allowed to tell you anything anyways so I guess that won't matter."

Makarov nodded. "I am worried about her power levels."

Loke sighed and propped his up head on his hand, covering his eyes "So you have finally noticed the disconnect."

Makarov started shuffling papers around on his desk. "Disconnect is a good word for it. I have known about it for a while but recent events suggest that it might be a bit... bigger that I originally thought." Loke couldn't help but smirk at this. Makarov found the page he was looking for and stopped shuffling through papers.

"The disconnect between the feel of power and a Celestial mage's actual power is fairly common knowledge. But I am guessing you want more than that."

Makarov nodded again. "How much power does that brat have? And how much more can we expect her to gain?"

Loke ground before disappearing into a shower of golden light. Makarov sighed before going over Freed's notes again. He was not surprised in the least when Loke appeared in the chair. The room was silent for a moment before Loke to a deep breath and began.

"I am allowed to tell you four things." Makarov nodded and grabbed his pen "First and most importantly Lucy is fine for now and unless something from the outside tries to mess with her she will be fine for a very long time." Makarov sighed with relief before scribbling this piece of information down.

"Second. There are ten mages on earth land with either the knowledge or ability to be considered a Celestial mage or a former Celestial mage."

Makarov paused at this. "Does that list include Lucy, Yukino, Angel, and Princess Hisui?" Loke shrugged. Makarov growled at the silence but then nodded again scribbling more notes.

"Third... Honestly I am not sure why I am suppose to tell you this, but Celestial keys were not meant to be used the way they are today." Makarov stared at Loke before blinking several times and scribbling more notes. "I can't say anything more on that, but it is impressive how much he is giving you. I think he has a soft spot for Lucy." Makarov nodded while still writing. It had come to his attention some time ago that the Spirit King seemed to have taken a personal interest in the girl.

"And fourth" Makarov prompted when Loke remained silent.

Loke sighed "fourth. There is a reason most of use call her princess even though she does not make us."

Makarov looked up at this. "From what I was told Virgo offered to call her that. Nothing really special about it."

Loke seem to be deep in thought for a few moments. He opened his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say more before settling on a way to phrase it. "Yes. Virgo was the first to offer that title to Lucy."

Makarov was soon lost in his thoughts. "Will that be all Gramps?"

The master sighed and nodded. "This whole thing's a mess. But thank you for your help Loke." Loke nodded before standing up and leaving Makarov to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Alexa and KaixinPhoenix**

 **Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the story. I plan on continuing it and I am going to _try_ to post once a week.**

 *********X**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Have a wonderful week my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have $2.65 to my name... I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Please Capricorn, there has to be something! A clue? Hint? Anything!" The spirit simply shook his head. Capricorn was currently standing cross-armed in Lucy's living room. Lucy had been passing back in forth but had collapsed onto her couch with this last exclamation. She hated trying to get information out of the spirit world. She had long sense given up trying to find anything from books. But doing it this way was always a guessing game based off of half hints and cryptic answers, that is when the answer was not a flat out NO. But then again even the No's tended to be more helpful than anything else.

"I know you guys want to help me find her key and I know _she_ wants me to find her key. The world is just so damn big!" She sighed and covered her face with her hands. Lucy had spent the past few days trying to remember everything her mom had told her about finding keys. But had come up with a blank. "Mother use to tell me about how a long time ago people would go on quests to collect keys they had to be able to find them somehow. They can't have just stumble upon all of them" Capricorn did not respond. Lucy sat up straight. That was not a no. Could it really be that simple?

"It there a way to locate keys?" Capricorn shifted but stayed silent. Thankfully Lucy had done this enough to know that meant she needed to be more specific. "Capricorn, is there a way to specific keys from earth land?" Capricorn shifted again but shook his head. She was close."Can they be located from the spirit world?"

Another no but the way he was answering now made her think she was on to something. "Am I just being too specific? Is there a way to locate keys in general from Earth Land?" Capricorn smirked. It was an odd expression to see one his goat face, but it just encouraged her to continue rewarding her question. Danm spirits and their damn rules... wait spirits?

"Is there a way to locate spirits?" Now he broke into a grin but he was still silent. "Capricorn, is there a way Celestial Mages can locate spirits?" For some reason, there were particular pieces of information that Spirits were not allowed to give, unless specifically designated for a Celestial Mage.

"Yes miss Lucy. There is a way for Celestial Spirit Mages to locate keys, two ways in fact," Lucy was about to jump and scream for joy but the dam spirit had to keep talking "but it is a art long lost to your world." Okay Lucy think. It is a lost art but Capricorn wouldn't be grinning like Natsu if I could not learn it. Lost to my world. Does that mean the spirits still know it... probably... why couldn't he just say that.

"Could you teach them to me?" If it was possible Capricorn's grin grew even wider.

"Of course miss Lucy. But I am afraid both methods are quite difficult and rather dangerous. However, I have full confidence that in time you will be able to master them both." Lucy was desperately trying to resist squealing for joy. Especially since Happy had said that all of her noises reminded him of a pig. She took a second to compose herself. She would not be sounding like a pig today.

"Will I need them both to find Aquarius?" The spirit nodded. "What are they? Can you tell me about them?" Capricorn thought before replying.

"The first one you will learn is an ability much like your stardust. Celestial mages do not have many but this is one of them. As a celestial mage you should be able to redirect your magic to open your inner eyes. This will allow you to see people's spirits and consequently spirits connected to keys. It is call celestial sight and is a short range form of recognition. It can also be useful in other situations but there are some... problems with the ability which is why it was lost to the sands of time. But I trust that you will be able to find a way to work through them." It was Lucy's turn to nod.

"I am not sure how that will help but I trust your judgment. I am guessing the second ability is long range?"

"Yes miss Lucy. The second one is a spell much like Urano Metria. They are the two most extraneous spells that Celestial Mages can wield." Lucy pailed. She was just starting to get Urano Metria down could she really learn another spell like it.

"It takes just as much energy as Urano Metria because it as a blanket spell, you can't hone in on a single spirit. Because it has no real combat use it was also lost as the ages passed." Capricorn finally seemed to notice how nervous Lucy was getting. He smiled gently down at the girl.

"The spell is called Évrima astéria and you are more than capable of mastering it" Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She trusted his judgment of her abilities, he was her spirits and coach after all.

"Thank you so much Capricorn! Are you going to train me or should I ask someone else to?" The spirit chuckled.

"I will train you Miss Lucy. We will start tomorrow. For now get some rest you will need it." He smiled down at his master one last time before disappearing into a shower of golden light.

Lucy finally gave into her excitement and spent the next few minutes jumping up and down and squealing for joy. She was going to find Aquarius! She was going to learn new skills! She is allowed to be excited! After Lucy finally came to her senses She ran over to her book shelf and pulled out a blue and yellow journal.

During the year fairy tail had been disbanded she had discovered how painful getting information out of the spirit world could be. Her spirits were always willing to help but what they could say was always limited. As a result Lucy had begun writing everything she new about her magic. From descriptions of the spirits she had encountered to the stories her mother had told her as a child; every tid-bit of information she managed to gather from her spirits and questions she plans on asking in the future.

This had turned out to be a very beneficial practice. If it had not been for one her mother's old stories and an offhanded comment that Taurus, yes surprisingly the pervy bull, had made she would have never been able to fully master stardust, or have been aware it even existed. She had even had a first hand taste at Tartaros with Aquarius, but she had been very clueless then; and it had been much harder to figure out how to do it on a regular basis than she had first anticipated.

She hadn't missed the extra information Capricorn had managed to slip into his lecture whenever possible. Like the possibility of more 'abilities' as well as blatantly stating that there were more spells to be learned, and that they were less draining that Urano Metria.

Lucy quickly scribbled down everything she had learned and slid the book back into place. Once she had more of her questions answered she was going to ask Levy's opinion on it. Luckily there were not crazy rules about what she could tell other people. Apparently once the information made it out of the spirit world anything goes.

She quickly got ready for bed and snuggled under her covers. She was looking forward to

Telling a certain dragon slayer about her discovery. Though to be honest they hadn't talked recently. Natsu was going through some stuff (She didn't know what else call it) and needed some space. Not that he really knew about Aquarius in the first place. Lucy found, to be honest her and Natsu never really talked, even if he had the uncanny ability to always say the right thing. Any way he would think having a new spell/ability would be cool.

With a sigh she rolled over. Levy was better at listening, maybe Lucy would see her. However, her bed was very comfy and by the time Natsu came through her window she was sound asleep.

* * *

 *****A note on the spelling*****

 **I know my spelling is terrible. I am very much dyslexic and, try as I might, can not catch all of my spelling errors. That being said I am looking for beta readers if anyone is interested. Also Let me know of specific mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!**

TheBayMan ~ Why thank you. That question is what originally inspired this story.

.0728 ~ Thank you and I have very evil plans in store for this story. I hope you like them.

KaixinPhoenix ~ I don't have any paring currently in mind for this story. Personally I am a LaLu fan but that is mainly because of how I interpret Laxus's personality.

Unfortunately I am not confident I can write any pairings at this point, I'm still new to the writing community, so I am going to weight and see how things play out. (sometimes the characters do things I don't anticipate)

But if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them. I like hearing other peoples perspectives on my stories, it helps put everything in focus.

Ashaley the shadow night ~ Thank you for your support!

 **Question, Comments, Concerns? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Enjoy the rest of your summer my fairies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

* * *

"It has been hours and I haven't gotten it to work once. Are you sure there is not an enchantment or trick or something?" Lucy pleaded. Her and Capricorn had been sitting in the same corner of the guild for five hours now and lucy was starting to get really embarrassed. Capricorn had insisted that the best place to learn this new skill was in the guild. So, in spite all of her protest they had ended up here. And now the pitying gazes of her guild mates were burning into her skin as she failed yet again, sending sparks of celestial magic around the table she was seated at. She knew she was one of the weakest members of the guild, she didn't need to be reminded like this.

"I did warn you Miss Lucy that this is a very difficult technique." Capricorn sighed "Even if there were a trick to the technique I would not know it. I only have the information spirits are provided."

Lucy wriggled in her seat and sighed. "That does not make any sense." She looked over her notes. Of course she had brought her notebook, but right now she was drawing a blank. "Channeling my magic through my eyes?" As she was flipping through the pages one of her oldest entries caught her eye. Something about the spiritual world not being the same as the physical one.

"What do you mean like a screen? Like a mask or something? Something to filter out the physical world" Capricorn stayed silent. He had discovered quite a while ago that his master tended to make much more progress when left on her own.

"I am suppose to be redirecting magic to my eyes so this is obviously a visual ability." He watched her lean back and stare at the ceiling as if the oak grain held all of the answers. "It is an ability that should let me find keys on a short range basis. Maybe it has to do with seeing energy? Or substances from the celestial plain?"

Lucy scrunched up her nose and studied dark brown stain of the ceiling. For the first time all day it felt like she was going in the right direction. More than that it felt like the answer was within her reach. "No matter what, exactly, I will be able to see, the idea that my vision changes..." Levy's reading glasses popped into her head.

"No. While those do adjust one's vision and abilities they don't filter anything out. Maybe more like sunglasses?" Talking to herself was a bad habit that just got her more pitying looks from her guild mates, but it always seems to help. This was a hard problem and she felt like she was still missing something. "The problem is glasses are not directly connected to the eye... that would make it hard magically but... contact lenses?... Sunglass contact lenses... that is just strange."

"I think that is enough for today Miss Lucy." Capricorn had been listening to his masters mutterings for the better part of ten minutes now and was convinced that if this went on any longer the ceiling would catch fire. Just then a commotion at the entrance alerted the spirit to Natsu Dragneel's arrival. No doubt here to drag Lucy on another job. "Miss Lucy..."

"NO!" Lucy slammed her palms onto the table and turned her glare to Capricorn. She was going to do this. "I think I have the right idea now. Let me try again." Capricorn eyed her and for a moment. She thought he was going to protest but thankfully he nodded, his white goatee briefly touching his chest.

Lucy sat back onto the bench and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out. She would need to concentrate for this. Letting her magic flow through her, she imagined it making a lense over her eyes coating them in magic. Finally it felt like something was happening! ... other than the random dispersion of her magic energy...

Once the tingling behind her eyelids signaled she was done, she slowly opened her eyes. Lucy gasped at the world in front of her. The guild was gone. In its place was a scene of brilliant lights and surrounded by complete darkness. Lucy guessed that the light were people. She vaguely noticed that Her breathing had become heavy. Not only was her magic reserves being used but her brain was having trouble interpreting what she was seeing. The change in vision was apparently, quite a shock to her system. "Wow. Luce, what is going on with your eyes? "

Lucy turned to where the voice was coming from. A flickering orange a yellow light was standing by her. Of course Natsu ended up looking like fire. Lucy could vaguely make out the shape of his body as the light flickered around his form, swirling within and seeping out. She couldn't help but shoot off of the bench wildly trying to take in the sights around her.

Immediately the full effect of five hours of training hit her. Not only had she been using her magic this whole time but she also had Capricorn's gate open. Where had Capricorn gone anyways? "Natsu?" Was the only thing she managed to mutter before her vision blurred and she passed out.

~~~X~~~

Natsu managed to catch her before she hit the ground or table. Lucky, he had been expecting something like this because of her crazy looking glowy, gold eyes and the goat guy disappearing. He easily picked her and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let's get you home you big weirdo." Natsu headed through the guild and towards the exit before calling over his shoulder. "Hey Happy! Wanna take a nap at Lucy's?"

"AYE SIR!" Happy called before flying over to Natsu and landing his shoulder. "Um.. Natsu?"

"Ya little buddy?" Natsu glanced over at the Blue exceed. Happy was staring down at the limp girl over Natsu's shoulder.

"Are you sure she is alive?" Natsu laughed as he strolled down Strawberry street towards Lucy's house.

"Ya. I think she fine. Mira said she had been training with her spirits for hours. I think she just wore herself out." Natsu skilfully jumped onto lucy's window ledge and climbed through the open window. "So, I though a nap would be grate. You know Lucy's bed is the best." He carefully tacked the girl under the covers before crawling in himself. No need to make Lucy even more mad when she woke up.

"AYE SIR!" Happy cried as he settled onto a pillow above their heads.

Happy was soon snoring away but Natsu lay awake watching the Lucy sleep. To be honest, when she had told him that she was going to be doing some training he had only listened long enough to find out that there was not going to be fighting involved, then he had tuned the rest out. There was a hot dog stand near buy and he was thinking about how awesome one would taste with hot sauce. He was was regretting that now. She hadn't recognized him, her best friend, and he didn't like that at all. He didn't know what was up with the glowie eyes but it probably had something to do with her weird magic. Weird magic for a weirdo.

He sighed and pulled her close. He would get a 'Lucy Kick' when she woke up, as always, but for now, holding her in his arms and knowing she was safe was worth it. He had always wanted to keep her safe. He brought her to the guild so in a way she was his responsibility. He would do anything to protect his guild but Lucy was his best friend, aside from Happy, which made her extra important.

But she had also done the impossible and saved him from the whole book of END thing. While he didn't know how it happened he knew it was Lucy. He had felt her energy. Now he was even more determined to protect her but the weirdo always made it so hard.

He sighed again and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Even the man's voice sounded regal. The baritone ringing through the halls carrying his words for all to here.

"Yes my lord. There are dozens of reports of her spirits referring to her as Hime." The second man sounded like he hadn't had a drink in days. His voice didn't carry at all and seemed to die as soon as the words left his lips.

"Very well. Gather more information. I want to know everything about this girl." His voice betrayed no feeling other than boredom.

"Yes My Lord." The second man growled.

"O and Cain."

"Yes my lord?" The now named Cain replied.

"Contact Antipas tell him... he may have some fun, start stirring up trouble and attention. Just be sure he understands he is not to be apprehended." The baritone ordered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course My Lord." Cain purred, obviously pleased with this turn of events.

* * *

 **This is the first time I have felt the need to clarify something so here it goes.**

 **Note: The 'Pitying glances' from the rest of the guild is merely how Lucy ends up interpreting it. I believe I will go into more detail about what everyone else was thinking in a later chapter, but for now just understand there was no pity whatsoever.**

* * *

 **OppositesExist ~ LoLu Fluff I can guarantee. But there is going to be lots of fluff with lots of people.**

 **~ I really don't understand how people can justify the Team Natsu neglect stories; it just changes the personalities of the characters too much. I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **lttlluvestrella ~ Yes! That is the plan at least. I believe I have already mentioned Stardust? I will go into it more in later chapters but her star dresses have a direct relation to that.**

 **lazyfangirl ~ I will keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Enjoy you selves my Kingdom!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back, not dead! Here is an extra long chapter to compensate.**

 **I do not own Fairytale... it is a sad, sad day.**

* * *

"Princess Hisui and Yukino?" Evergreen clarified before muttering something about the fairy Queen.

"They are the only two Celestial mages we know the location of. If you can find Angel talk to her to." Makarov confirmed.

The thunder legion was crammed into his office taking orders for their mission. Normally this would be done in the open area of the second floor but Makarov wanted to be sure there were no curious ears, or Mira, spying. For some reason they had all insisted on being here instead of just Laxus and Freed. While this tickled the Master's interest he had more important things to discuss.

"Luckily both are on good terms with fairy tail, are personal friends with lucy, and can keep their mouths shut if need be." Laxus nodded. "Good. This," Makarov held out a piece of paper. Freed quickly snatched up. "Is everything I managed to get from Loke."

Freed studied the paper for a minute. "This just creates more question than answers."

"Yes but it is a direction to start looking. This," Makarov pulled a dark blue journal with yellow stars. "As far as I can tell, is everything Lucy knows about celestial magic. It got left here after yesterday's incident."

Bixlow started laughing when Freed's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "About yesterday does anyone know what possessed cosplayer to train _in_ the guild? Everyone was terrified she was going to blow the place up. Hell she was even sparken there for a while!" Bixlow snickered. Freed was now frantically flipping through Lucy's notebook muttering to himself.

"From what Mira has told me, It sounds like her spirit insisted she train there. Now Freed." The green haired mage reluctantly tore his eyes away from Lucy's journal and acknowledged the Makarov. "You can not take _that_ book with you." He said pointing ad the starry note book. " _That_ book, need to be here when Lucy come looking for it. Do you understand?"

"Of course Master Makarov" Freed grind. Making a copy of Lucy's notebook would be simple. It would also give him an opportunity to rearrange and categorize the messy notes.

"Do not let information go unnecessarily. We still don't understand how those rules work. That being said, don't push for information that Princess Hisui and Yukino don't wish to give for the same reasons." Laxus nodded. "I am going to ask Lucy about to clarify some of those parameters when she realises her book is gone, and I will let you know what I find." There was a general nod around the room.

"Good!" Makarov declared, slamming his palms into his desk. "You will be leaving first thing tomorrow, Princess Hisui and Yukino already know you are coming but I have not told them much else. Here is a communication lacrima." Evergreen took the clear crystal. "Stay in touch. I am hoping this does not take long. There is unrest and rumors flying around up north it might be nothing but we may need all hands on deck."

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of arguing. She was not all that surprised when she found herself in her own bed or to find happy sleeping beside her. She had seen Natsu just before she passed out so it was more than likely that he would have taken her home. There were however, a few things that surprised her in this situation.

The first was that Natsu was not beside her, She was a little disappointed she would not be able to deliver her famous Lucy Kick. The second was that whoever was arguing in the next room was attempting to be quite. Normally when a fight or argument broke out in her apartment there was little care given to whether or not she, or anyone else in the neighborhood, was asleep. The third was that she was extremely hungry. She had just eaten not to long ago.

Carefully she slipped out of bed and creped to the door, curiosity winning over hunger. Chances were one of the people arguing was Natsu. She you could never be too careful with dragon slayers heightened scenes. Also waking Happy up was something she did not want to deal with. Finally Lucy got close enough to hear the wiper, shouted argument.

"That is not good enough!" That was Natsu as expected, now who is he talking to?

"I already told you we are just helping her find Aquarius. We are just doing what she asks." What, that is Loke? And they are talking about her? What is going on?

"BULL SHIT! That might be it for now but we both know there is more to it than that."

"What would you know Dragneel?"

"I may be obligatory... Shit Obivoian... no that is not it Obivial what word did Lucy use? obviosous?"

"... obvious"

"Yah that I may be obvious but I am not stupid. I see the way her spirits treat her. I felt her magic when she brought me back. Something is going on and you need to tell me what it is." Lucy, peeled herself off of the door. The argument was growing in volume and she wanted to be ready to move just incase.

"Like I said I can't tell you." The smell of smoke started to fill the air. Lucy needed to stop this before this turned into an all out brawl and her apartment got destroyed... again.

"Like I said THAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" All whispering had been forgotten.

"I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP HER!" Lucy creeped across the room as quickly as she could.

"AND I AM JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HER!"

"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU STILL THINK SHE IS THE ONE WHO NEEDS PROTECTION?!" She carefully crawled into bed hoping and praying that she didn't wake up the still sleeping cat.

"YOU KNOW IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Here goes nothing

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

1...

2...

3...

Lucy desperately tried to hide her smirk as the door burst open and Natsu and Loke came running in. With a simultaneous "LUCY!".

"Lucy you are awake!" Natsu cried smothering her in a hug.

"We were getting so worried." Loke continued adding to the hug.

"What are you talking about. Of course I am awake." Lucy gaspt struggling to breath under the weight of their combined embrace.

"LUCY!" apparently all the commotion had woken up happy. "You were asleep for so long I was starting to get scared but Carla and Wendy said you were fine." He somehow found a piece of her that was not currently being smothered and added to the group hug.

"Waite.. Wendy and Carla.. HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?" She gasped. Lucy must have been turning blue in the face because Loke let go and Natsu and Happy loosened their hold.

"Three days." Loke decided to clarify. " Natsu went and got them when you didn't wake up after a few hours. They said that you just used to much magic and you would be fine."

"Lucy don't do that again who else is gonna give me fish!" Happy cried after some shuffling around he was seated hugging her chest while Natsu was hugging her from behind. "No one else's fish are as good as yours."

"I am sorry I will be more careful next time." Lucy did feel guilty. She shouldn't have made every one worry like that. While Natsu remained quiet she felt his embrace tightened.

"Well I am glad you are okay princess. I should go let everyone else know you are alright." The Lion spirit waved.

"Thank you Loke! " and with that the spirit disappeared into golden light.

There was a few minutes of silence before Natsu finally spoke. "You are not going to stop are you." His voice was low and quiet, it sounded almost sad. It was strange hearing that tone from Natsu.

Lucy bit her lip. She really didn't want to worry anyone but at the same time she had to find Aquarius. Was there any way to make him understand? She had already explained the situation to Natsu though he probably was not listening. "No but I said I will be more careful and I will."

Natsu let out a sigh. "Okay tell me what you are trying to do." And just like that Natsu was back to his usual upbeat overly energetic self, jumping on the rest of the way on the bed, nearly knocking Lucy off in the process.

Lucy wanted to bang her head against the wall. He hadn't been listening when he explained everything. "I have already told you what I am trying to do besides I am hungry."

"FISH!" Happy cried starting to drool at the mear thought.

"You can tell me over dinner then. We kind of eat all of your food, besides I was not paying attention before and if you are going to keep this up I want to know what is going on." Natsu grinned as he hopped back out of bed.

Lucy felt strangely honored. Normally at the mention of food all other thoughts were discarded. Natsu must be serious about trying to understand. "Okay."

"YAY FISH!" Happy yelped sprouting wings and flying around the room.

Natsu frowned scratching the back of his head. "You should start from the beginning though... Like which one of your crazy spirits is Aquarius... and why do you need to find her."

The second half of that was not Natsu's fault. Lucy still hadn't told the guild exactly what had happened at Tartaros. The most anyone knew was that Lucy had done something at the battle of Tartaros and as a result the Alegria was undone and she no longer possessed Aquarius's key. Maybe it was time to finally explain what happened.

"Isn't she the scary fish lady?" Lucy felt her blood start to boil.

"O. Yah, the one who likes to wash people away." This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

It was dusk, the sun's wrath has long since abandoned the mountain village and the cold wind whistled between the housed. The smell of grass and honeysuckle floated on the breeze as the street lamps cast eerie flickering shadows along the road.

There were only three fingers visible the rest of the villagers having fled for shelter. Two stood together. An old man, who looked around sixty, long silver hair and a black cloak. A boy in his early twenties, was off to his righ. He had a red shirt, and blue hair that matched his eyes. Both had golding rings with silver keys hanging from their belts.

The third was facing them, thirty-five ish, with wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a sword in hand and a bloodthirsty grin split his face has he took in his surroundings.

"It's rel' intresten'. All ya' gota' do is ta' wave a sword around and yell that yer' a mage and all the little lambs go runnen', leven' me with da' ones I'm looken for. See I aint' much use against the livestock. I gota' weapon but it's mostly fer' show."

The young man seemed to have enough of the apparent villain taunts by this point. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled much louder than was really necessary.

"Now that aint' none of yer' concern. What does matter is that yer' Aaron and that is Moses and tha' boss man gave me yer' names all specific. That means you gata' die for sure, not just maybe. As long as that gets done, I get ta' have some fun."

"Don't get cocky." Aaron snapped. "We aren't going down without a fight!" He declared taking a step forward only to be stopped by Moses's hand on his arm.

"Who sent you?" Moses queried.

The other man grinned. "Ya' already know that else I wouldn't be here."

To Aaron's apparent confusion and horror Moses nodded. "You must be Cain then."

Cain's smirked "It's no wonder boss man wants ya' dead."

"Master who is this?" Aaron whispered.

Moses just ignored him. "We have the same magic and you don't have much skill though you carry a swards, you can not hurt us."

Moses voice was calm as ever but Cain just grinned wider. "Ya' should know he wouldn't send me unless he knew ya would end up dead."

"Drego!" Moses called. A huge red chinese style dragon appeared in a shower of sparks. The dragon quickly encircled the two celestial mages threading its body in between street lamps and houses.

"Not bad old man. I can see why yer' a master." Cain was suddenly in between Moses and Aaron. "But that aint' gona' save ya'" As suddenly as he was there Cain was gone.

Aaron was scremin and it felt like the wind was knocked out of Moses lungs as Drego evaporated into the night.

Aaron's screaming ceced as an explosion of power erupted from where his body had once been, the only thing remaining a few pieces of tattered cloth and ash.

Moses was struggling to breath and could feel his body starting to shut down. He felt someone kneel beside him and a hand on his forehead. He managed to crack an eye open to see a woman with curly purple hair and bright green eyes next to him.

"Josie." He panted.

"I am here. I there anything I can do?" He could feel her tears falling on his face, her voice was unsteady.

"Too late." he managed to huff. "The keys...my books"

"No! You are going to be okay!" She was desperately trying to find anything wrong with the old mage but there were visible injuries.

"Keep them together... Hidden" He went on ignoring her foolish hopes. She had started sobbing by this point. "Lucy Heartfilia...will come... After this" He stopped to pant, the world was going dark around the edges and his fingers were numb. "Eventually...Only her...give them...only to her " more panting ensued as the madge desperately tried to hold on to consciousness. "You are...like a daughter... to me..." He could feel the last of his energy leaving his body "I...I love you"

And that Moses died leaving the sobbing woman alone in the cold.

* * *

 **KaixinPhoenix ~ I have a new and improved version of chapter 5 up if you are interested. Thank you so much for sticking with my story!**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Good luck with the beginning of a new school year. I hope all of my minions have a wonderful weak!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am waaaaaaaaaaay to poor to own Fairytale.**

* * *

"Where is it?" Lucy muttered to herself. Shuffling through the books and papers that use to be organized on her book shelf. Her note book was gone and she was very confused as to where it could have gone.

"Okay Lucy. Just think. Where was the last place you had it?" She leaned back into the shelf hugging her knees into her chest. "Let see... I was writing notes on what Capricorn was saying at the guild before I... Shit NATSU!"

Okay, Natsu was involved so there were only three options. 1, her journal was ashes. 2, he had taken it home thinking it was her journal so he and happy could read it. 3, he didn't notice it at all and it got left at the guild.

"I don't think there was anything particularly embarrassing in it... so best case scenario it is just in the guilds lost and found." If Natsu had taken it home she wouldn't be able to find it without cleaning his house.

Pulling herself off of the ground, Lucy practically ran to the guild. You would think that people would be more alarmed when someone came crashing through the guild doors; but honestly, it happens so often she didn't get more than a 'hey Lucy!'.

"Mira!" Lucy called rushing over to the bar.

"Hey Lucy, how are you today? Feeling better?" Mira was stoic as ever drying a glass and smiling her ever present smile. It was so easy to forget she could transform into a demon, literally.

"Yes, I am feeling a lot better. I had my notebook here the other day and I think it got left here, have you seen it?" Lucy was trying and to not to sound desperate and failing miserably.

"Hmmm... " Mira seemed to ponder this for a while. "There is not any books in the lost and found." Lucy felt herself deflate. "But I think I saw master taking a book up to his office. You could ask him."

Lucy scrunched up her nose. She loved Master Makarov but sometimes the pervy old man got on her nerves. "Why would he have it?"

Mira just kept smiling. "I am not sure but he flipped through it and then I believe he said something about brats, rules, and celestial pricks."

That made a little more sense, master was aware of all of the regulations involving information out of the celestial realm. He was most likely worried that her notebook would leak information and get her in trouble.

"Thanks Mira" Lucy called already running up the stairs to masters office. She was flying through the door before Makarov even registered that someone was coming. He blinked at her twice before reaching into his desk and pulling out a blue journal with yellow stars.

"You must be looking for this." He said with a kind smile when her eyes lit up.

"Yes. YES! Thank you for saving it from Natsu and the guild." She grabbed the book. "Not that it would be all that bad there is nothing all that interesting in here and there are not rules or anything like that." Lucy was vaguely aware that she was starting to ramble but she was so relieve to have her notes safe and sound that she couldn't bring herself to care. "The rules only really care about stuff spirits can tell us. I don't know why it is kind of stupid but I can say or write just about anything as long as it's not personal information that that would really apply to celestial magic. But thank you again. Got to go. BYE!" and with that Lucy was out the door down the stairs and back in the streets headed for her apartment.

Makarov blinked a few more times. He felt like a hurricane had just passed through his office. He chuckled to himself before muttering "Brat". At least he had his question answered even if he hadn't actually asked it, now he had information to relay the thunder legend should be in Crocus tomorrow.

* * *

Laxus was not happy. While his motion sickness was no where near as bad as the other dragon slayers, it was still there. The Thunder legion had traveled most of the way to Crocus on foot, but there really was no way of avoiding the train completely. So, the past two hours, Laxus had been in his own personal hell.

Currently, He had his sound pods on full blast was trying to ignore the world. The rest of the team was use to this kind of behavior from their leader and knew bothering him would be a huge mistake. Therefore, Freed was going over his copy of Lucy's book, Bixlow was off in the dining car, and evergreen was going through fashion magazines.

Quite suddenly, Laxus felt the train come to a halt. He cracked an eye open and observed his companions. Bandits were not all that uncommon but from they way Freed and Evergreen had gotten up and grabbed their bags, they had arrived at their stop.

Laxus was not a fan of cities. To many sounds, smells, and people. It was one thing to naturally develop heightened senses through your magic, it was another to have a lacrima forcibly implanted in your body. Even now he was not used to it. It was one of the biggest reasons way he didn't frequent the guild as much as the other members. There were just too many people.

Crocus was by far the largest city in Fiore; being the capital, the mess was not that bad but the noise was the worst he had ever encountered. Much to his displeasure, Crocus was even noisier than it had been during the grand magic games. Apparently the only thing worse than crowds of people was mas reconstruction and repairs (from Fiores rearrangement.) Thankfully his sound pods blocked out most of the noise, though not all of it.

The streets were still littered with vendors even though the GMG were going going on. There were people roaming the streets and kids running around with various toys. The city was very much alive.

Laxus followed Freed down the cobblestone roads. Their meeting with Princess Hisui had to be rescheduled for the morning but she has also arranged for Yukino to be there as well. Overall it was a win, but for now he got to spend the next several hours in a stuffy hotel... O the joys of civility.

* * *

"See, this is the kinda thing I enjoy" Cain grinned from his pillar as he watched the chaos unfold.

The Titan Nose guild hall was in shambles. The roof was non existent and while the walls were there they sported several gaping holes. Only one of the double doors at the front entrance was still upright and even so it was just propped up against its hinges. There were several places that looked like the ground had exploded and formed random shapes. The guild members were not that much better off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The guild master roared, a burly, giant of a man with long brown hair and a fire in his eyes.

"It my magic!" Cain cried as if offended by the harsh question.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR MAGIC!" The master screamed again.

Cain sighed. "I swapped yer' magic."

From the look on the master's face, he was obviously not following and was and before he could start yelling again, Cain elaborated.

"My magic is the ability to switch the magic of other mages." the hulk of a man just blinked up at Cain on his perch. Cain sighed again "ya' had a maker magic right?"

"Yes I am a Earth Make mage."

"Not any more." Cain cut him off before he could argue. "She" Cain pointed to a scrawny red head running around screaming as the ground explodes around her. "Is now a earth make mage." the mere thought, brought a smirk to Cain's face, the show was making it hard not to resist rolling in laughter. "You've got some sort a' ruin magic."

It took a whole three minutes for the meaning of Cain's words to sinking. But when they did, the former maker mage exploded. "YOU SHALL RETURN OUR MAGICS THIS INSTANT!"

"O yah? Whatcha' gonna do about it?" the guild master faltered. He had no idea how to whatever his new magic was and if he did happen to figure it out he had no doubt Cain would just change it on him. He couldn't physically reach the man, and Cain had a clear escape route from where he was. There was really was nothing he could do.

Cain started cackling, long and loud, like an annoyed crow. This, this was soooooo much more entertaining that boring assassinations.

* * *

 **KaixinPhoenix ~ Thanks! It is stardust for a reason. I don't want to give anything away but more will be explained when Lucy finally goes after Aquarius.**

 **TheBayMan ~ Thank you so much! I will be soon to checkout your story as well, I am just a little pressed for time currently. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3 Have a wonderful week every one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I aspire to one day owning Fairy Tail... it has not happened yet.**

* * *

Like the rest of the palace, the meeting room was large and ornate. The Thunder Legion was seated on one side of an extravagantly carved oak table while Princess Hisui and Yukino were on the other. So far, there had been nothing but awkward pleasantries and Laxus was getting sick of it.

"So the old man is afraid Blondie is going to die from too much magic energy." Hisui stared at him wide eyed and Yukino squeaked started by the sudden statement. Freed sighed, Bixlow smirked and Evergreen ignored all of them, they were use to his antics.

"We are trying to understand her magic better, there is a startlingly insufficient amount of information about celestial magic. We have been through Miss Lucy's notes but again, there are far too many holes to make heads or tales to come to any conclusions. Mr. Leo gave us a few hints but as Celestial laws hinder the exchange of information it was for from sufficient and rather vague." Leave it to Freed to know what to say... Even if he was a bit long winded.

"Celestial mages tend to be very secretive" Yukino apologized. "There are so many people out there would would abuse the spirits that, through the ages, those with potential for the art were carefully monitored to try and prevent tragedies like what happened to Leo and Aries. But there are so few of us left that it doesn't really make a difference any more if things keep going the way they are, celestial magic will be a lost art." Evergreen was now staring wide eyed at Yukino and Bixlow had stopped smirking; Freed had even paused in his frantic note taking. It was not an everyday occurrence for a Magic for to be lost.

"Also the Fairy Tale Guild has proved itself time and time again." Hisui continued. "The least we can do is relieve your worries about a comrade. We will answer what questions you have. My father was adamant that if I wanted to be a mage I become a Celestial mage so he brought many historians, scholars, and sever celestial masters to teach me. So I know a lot about the history and technicalities of the magic even if I am not a powerful mage Lucy and Yukino."

"And," Yukino interjected. "while I am not as powerful as Lucy, I am still up there on the celestial mage scale."

Freed was in his element now. Pen and notebook ready, Laxus could see the hundreds of questions swirling in the mage's mind. "Princess Hisui, if I may ask why was your father so adamant that you become a celestial mage? Also if you are not a powerful mage how were you able to operate all twelve of the Zodiac keys?"

"Because we are royalty. And that is how the keys were originally meant to be used." Hisui answered simply, as if that should be obvious.

Freed looked taken aback and even Bixlow quirked an eyebrow, not that you could tell behind the mask. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Hisui and Yukino exchanged glances. "You mean Lucy does not even know that? Or are you the ones missing information? I knew she lost her teacher young, but that is basic celestial lore."

Freed bristled. "If she does know it she has not written it down, and form the looks of it, she wrote everything she knew down."

"Hmmm," Hisui considered this. "very well then, this may be boring but a history lesson is in order." Freed looked like he was about to jump for joy.

"First," Yukino interrupted again "how much has Lucy told you about summoning the spirit king?"

"The spirit king can be summoned?" Freed immediately quipped back."Why would Lucy know anything about that?"

This time pure shock was written all over the Celestial mages' faces. Hisui was gaping like a fish even as Yukino recovered.

"At Tartaros," She clarified "Lucy summoned the Spirit king."

It was the Thunder Legions turn to gape.

"How is that possible? How do you know?" Laxus may have come off as harsh but Tartaros was years ago. How long had Lucy had that much power?

"Every celestial mage on the planet could feel when it happened." Hisui stated.

"We don't know how she did it, the technique has been lost to time. But it was not difficult to figure out it was Lucy who summoned him."

There was a very long silence.

"This is getting no where" Bixlow snapped. Apparently Everyone was on edge.

"Right." Yukino shook herself and continued. "The Celestial king was not one of the original 88 gold keyes."

"I thought there were only 12 or 13 gold keys." Freed Interjected, apparently back into his territory.

They looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Yukino muttered.

"Let's get through the King's story the keys should be explained as well as a few other things." Hisui reasons. "I will try to keep it as brief as possible."

 _The Celestial King was originally a human King back when the lost magics were still being created and developed. He was one of the greatest Kings thought history though his name has been lost as so much else has. Not only did he rule over most of this continent but he was also an honest and noble man who cared for his people._

 _One day a mage, Lucifer, was trying to tame one magic as a whole rather than breaking it off a piece and creating a lost magic. This went poorly to say the least and the accident that ensued resulted with tearing open a hole in space time linking the celestial world our own. Lucifer was overjoyed by this and sought to enslave the spirits he found._

 _Leo escaped and sought out help for his people. He found the human king, who readily agreed to help saying it was a travesty of nature and humankind for anyone to treat another being in such a manner._

"Long story short, Lucifer got his but kicked the permeate tear was closed and the king befriended the celestial spirits." Yunino's interjection actually made freed jump and drop his peen. "To show their gratitude and eternal friendship to the King and his descendants, each of the constellations gave the King a key, a gold key."

" _Before he died,_ " Hisui continued a little stiffly. _the king was offered a place among the stars as their ruler. The king accepted and divided the keays among his children. Each child got their own set. We don't know what all the sets were but a good example would be the Zodiac. Together they are a complete set and when contracted as a set they are easier to use and much more powerful._

 _For hundreds of years the keys and celestial magic was a sign of true royalty. But eventually all of the king's descendants were killed and the keys scattered through the land._

 _The spirits are still looking though. That is why most of the constellations split their presents, creating multiple keys for themselves, to try and find any one who is truly capable of wielding them._

"The zodiac had a different philosophy." At least Freed didn't drop his pen this time. But Hisui did send Yukino a hottie look. "They thought that if there was any one worthy left the best way to find them would be to stay at full strength, be difficult to use, so they could single them out."

"So gold keys are compleet keys." Evergreen clarified, intrigued by the story.

"And Keys were suppose to be used as a set." Freed continued. "Why is this not common information?"

"It is not all that uncommon," Hisui said apologetically "but it is often misplaces and History or even fiction."

"Is it really that different opening keys as a set versus not." Bixlow asked. Of all their magics his was probably the closest to Celestial magic. He wanted to get a better idea about the difference.

"Thinking about it this way." Yukino began "When you are summoning spirits you are opening a door." The Thunder Legion subconsciously needed as one.

"When I had all 13 zodiac keys,"Hisui continued "I had to pick the lock and open the door because I didn't have a contract."

"When you are opening a silver keys door, you have to pry it open with a crowbar and keep it open while someone is trying to force it closed. But you only have to keep it open enough for the spirit to get through." Freed was hanging on every word frantically scribbling notes.

Yukino nodded picking up the metaphor. "When you are opening a Gold keys door you have to pry the door open with a toothpick and keep it open with ten people trying force it back closed. But again you only have to keep it open enough for the spirit to get through."

"When Lucy casts a spell though," Laxus was getting kind of tired of this trading off thing. Was it that difficult for only one of them to talk" "you have to keep that door open all the way. It is a lot of energy to expend all at once. Kind of like ripping the door off its hinges."

"What about Lucy's star dress?" Laxus asked. He had seen her do it once or twice and it was definitely a power boost.

"Star Dress? What is that?" Laxus narrowed his eyes. That was not a good sign.

"She garbs herself in the magic of her spirits and fights alongside them." Freed supplied.

There eyes went wide.

"She is using Stardust... She has a physical form for her stardust no less..." Yukino had started to mutter nonsense and was showing no signs of stopping. Laxus was about to say something when Princess Hisui beat him to it.

.

"Holy Shit"

.

"PRINCESS!" Yukino cried apparently started out of her stupor.

"I know I know, I apologies." Hisui said hastily. "But for that, without a fill set.. She would have to" There was a pause as she visibly struggled to find words. "tear a hole through the wall with a pillow. No one has ever been able to do that without a complete set of keys before. I knew she was progressing fast but that is unreal."

Laxus gritted his teeth. That was the whole problem wasn't it.

* * *

The past couple of days had been hard. Lucy had been practicing her Spirit Vision as much as she could over the past few days. She had gotten better at it, accessing the power quicker and holding it longer without completely draining her magic stores; but there were still some major problems. Mostly she couldn't see non sentient objects. She had a plethora of bruised from running into things or tripping and falling, to prove this fact.

Natsu had been helping a lot. He was also surprisingly understanding of the situation. She had told him everything. It was the first time she had actually, told the story of Tartaros. She had cried, a lot actually. But he was comforting and didn't even make fun for her. He had even been helping with her training.

Lucy wished Natsu was here today. Master had sent Him and Gray to investigate an incident with another guild a few days journey away. Lucy was really hoping that they would work everything out. There had been a lot of tension between the two ever since the END thing. Even if the both said they didn't care, they obviously still did.

Lucy shook her head and focused again. She was in the guild and nearly everyone was gathered around to watch. Lucy smoothed out the map again. It was huge spanning the whole table and had cost her a pretty penny to get. But for once, Lucy was not strapped for cash. With all the jobs they had been getting lately, her rent was paid for the next four months and she still had a sizable spending account. But any ways, Capricorn had finally agreed that she was ready to cast that distance location spell. Apparently she needed a world map for this. And the whole guild wanted to watch.

She was not sure how this worked or if it would even work. Capricorn had assured her that there would be no damage if the spell misfired. She would just deplete her magic stores.

She closed her eyes and reached for her the door. She ripped away the barrier and struggled to keep the door open, it was still difficult by herself. Lucy vaguely wondered if she should have called Gemini after all.

"Survey the starry heavens, Open the heavens" she spoke "All the stars, far and wide Show me thy appearance, With such shine"

She could feel her magic taking effect.

She had opened her eyes as some point but her vision was not working.

"Oh, Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. Reveal Yourselves to me."

She felt her consciousness extend far beyond her body brushing with hundreds of spirits. It was a strange sensation the let her with a sense of vertigo.

"Open thy malevolent gate. Oh. 88 stars of the heavens, Shine. Revelare Stellae"

And with that she allowed to door to close. Lucy found herself back in reality with a crash. As her knees gave beneath her. A bit to her surprise, Juvia was the one to help her up, apparently she was finally over the whole love rival thing now that she was actually dating gray.

Glancing over the map she Grinned. There strewn across it were hundreds of silver sparks and 13 gold ones. She grinned. If she had been looking for another key, she might have been in some trouble but she had lucked out.

About where the Fairy Tale guild was there were 9 gold sparks and several silver ones piled on top of each other. By Crocus there were 3 gold and several silver. Lucy vaguely noted that there were a few rather large piles of silver sparkles scattered over the Fiore, probably other celestial mages. Then there was the single gold spark. There were a few silver sparks near by but not close enough to be in the hands of a mage. Lucy felt her heart sore for a moment. It was good to know she could still get Aquarius back. But as she studied the map in more detail it felt like her stomach dropped below her feet.

"Aquarius... is at the bottom of the ocean."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am sorry about the absence... and lateness. But unfortunately school trumps all when it comes to my time.**

 **KaixinPhoenix ~ Thank you! And good question. It is not! There will be a rant about that eventually but for now just know Cain is the only one with that ability. Lucy will be leaving in a chapter or two. It depends on how much other stuff is going on. I have a feeling the Natsu Gray thing will take longer than I want it to.**

 **Gold9516 ~ Thanks! I actually started using biblical names because I am terrible at coming up with them on my own. But they are starting to grow on me so I think I will stick with it.**

 **Ashaley the shadow night ~ I am so glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can im** prove! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time I checked I did not own Fairy tale... but that was 5 seconds ago, so you never know.**

* * *

It was frigid. Freed despite the cold. He could not understand why anyone would choose to live in the mountains like this several hours from the nearest city. How would you get more books? He highly doubted that whatever library this little village had would hold any ones interest for more than a few days.

Freed scowled harder and pulled his coat tighter around him. After reporting the unnerving conclusions of the two celestial mage, Master Makarov had told them about some rater disturbing reports.

Approximately 32 hours ago the Titan Nose guild had been viciously attacked. There hadn't been any casualties but their hall was decimated and they had sent a request for aid and a magic expert to the magic council. No other details were given which was all the more worrysum.

In response the council had not only sent aid but, due to the unknown nature of the assailant, also demanded all guild check in with a status report. The Dwarf Gear guild had responded with a gurgled and broken message that they had also been attacked three days prior. There were many injuries and several casualties. They needed help. Any other details were lost due to the broken nature of the distress call.

Then there was the Hound Holy guild. They had not responded to the council's request. No one had heard from them in days. Last known contact with anyone from that guild was seven days ago.

Freed sniffed and readjusted his gloves. The thunder legion was not heading to either of those locations. As usual, Master Makarov had his own theories on the occurrences. A small mountain village had been attacked 9 days ago. The village had not guild but there were rumors that a mage and his apprentice lived there. The Magic Council had ignored this event because there was no guild located in the aria. There were, however, rumors that a celestial mage and his apprentice lived in those mountains. Makarov believed that this was the real first attack. Freed agreed, but that didn't mean he wanted to be traveling down this snow covered path. He sighed and continued to trudge along behind Bixlow.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy

Gajeel was bored out of his mind and he was starting to get a really bad feeling. He just wanted to leave. Jet and Droy had stayed back at the town to ask question (not that he was complaining), he and Levy had gone to the guild to see if they could get any answers there.

Hound Holy was completely destroyed. The place was deserted. Levy was doing her thing and seem thoroughly fascinated by the various "types" of destruction. There were only two things Gajeel could tell and it was not making him feel any better. First the building was completely obliterated. Nothing but rubble and ash remained. Second, if the lingering smell of blood was anything to go by, all of the guild members had been destroyed with their guild hall.

They had been lucky to get here before the Council's investigators showed up. Levey said she could get more done that way, but it also mean they were more exposed and Fairytale was hours away if something went wrong.

Something strange was going on and Gajeel didn't like it. He had an itch in his brain telling him that their lives were about to go to hell, again.

* * *

Erza and Wendy

Wendy had been trying to heal the survivors of dwarf gear for hours. There was everything from broken bones to magic depleason to magic related injuries, some some of which kept reappearing even after they had been healed. The relief unit sent by the council was doing the best they could but some of the injuries were far beyond what even they were capable of.

Erza had been using that time to attempt an interrogation while the council stooges were busy elsewhere. It was not going so well. The few members who remained capable of reporting were babbling about a maniac with a sword who could steal magic and turn it back against them.

The townspeople were even less help. They had seen nothing and heard nothing until the guild hall had gone up in smoke.

* * *

Destruction.

They hadn't even made it to their destination. Sure, they always ended up fighting whenever they went on a mission just the two of them but they usually got the job done first. This. This was different.

The parts of the clearing that weren't ashes were frozen solid. Craters surrounded them and the battle was still raging on. Happy had flead back to the guild to get help and his own safety.

It had only been a day but already Natsu and Gray were battered and bloody. The war had left its scars and not the physical kind. Gray had thought that Juvia was dead. Natsu had though both Happy and Lucy were dead. Things like that change a person, even if it turn out not to be true in the end.

Then there was the whole END thing. Fate had pitted them against each other. Fiver vs Ice they had been rivals from the very beginning. END vs Demon slayer two different kinds of insanity seeping through their souls as they not only tried to hold on to them selves but also pull the other out of their own hell.

But through it all, they had never hated each other. They were nakama. They were more than nakama. They were the closest thing either of them had to a brother. Gray had pulled Natsu out of his blind 'I must kill Zeref'. Natsu had saved Gray from his slayer powers tainting his soul. Then Lucy had done whatever it was and permanently granted them control over their powers... neither was sure they were really okay with that. It might have been better if they had lost their magic rather than have their demons weighing on their consciousness.

So, hear they fought. Not because they hated each other because they were grieving for the fear those scars that had been created and the pain of what could have been. Of what could happen. Neither were ones to worry or obsess so the had to get past it. This was the only way they could cope. This was all they could do.

They fought for hours. Decimating the landscape around them. Finally, as they lay bloody in the ashen snow, no longer able not move let alone fight.

"We good?"

"Yah."

Neither of them noticed they were being watched.

* * *

Lucy

Under normal circumstances Lucy didn't drink. It is not that she disapproved, it just didn't hold that much appeal to her. Today was an exception.

Her team was gone on various missions, her spell had taken enough of her energy that she couldn't open a gate if she wanted to, and Aquarius was at the bottom of the ocean.

After the initial shock of that revelation had worn off Lucy had done to obvious thing. Begged Juvia to help her.

"Juvia would be happy to help Lucy but Juvia is afraid that Juvia will not be much help. You see at the bottom of the ocean there is so much pressure that Juvia can not go in her water form and Juvia is not sure she would be able to retrieve such a small object from so far away with simple manipulation."

Lucy was drunk and frustrated. So, when pore happy came busting through the guild doors with a frozen ear and singed tale panicking about Natsu and Gray, Lucy just smothered the fuzzball in a hug and fell asleep on the bar Happy still struggling in her death grip.

* * *

Makarov

Couldn't decide if he was pleased, unhappy or worried. Honestly the day had had so many twist and turns he didn't know what to do next.

The thunder legions information had been eye opening and worrisome. But unfortunately with all of the attacks happening on guilds he couldn't spare the manpower to have them look into it further. Sending them to that village was a stretch as it was. It was not until he had already assigned them to their new project that Makarov had discovered that it was highly probable that a Celestial mage lived in the mountains village. Unfortunately, Makarov didn't believe in coincidence.

In fact Lucy's spell had revealed the probable locations of all of the Celestial mages though he suspected the brat had not realized this yet. There were quite a few towns where there were far too many keys there for them to be sitting in a magic shop. He felt sorry for the brat. But she would figure out what to do soon enough. Nothing could stop a determined Fairytale mage.

Then there was Gajeel and Levy who had reported in not 5 minutes ago. Levy had stated that the destructions (yes plural) was caused by a mages with lots of power and no control over their magic. This phenomenon almost never happened. The majority of mages learned control when they still didn't have enough power to really do any harm. But what was more disturbing was Gajeel assessment that it was unlikely there were survivors. Along with the surprisingly cryptic warning that everyone needed to be on their toes.

Erza and Windys assessment had not been much better. The idea of recurring injuries sounded disturbingly similar to Levys idea about power without control. But at least they had somewhat of a description now. Brown hair with a sword. Makarov was not sure about the idea of stealing magic. He felt like he had heard something similar before but he couldn't remember where or when. That didn't bode well for anyone. He was missing Something.

He sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He should give the description to Natsu and Gray. They were the most likely to run into their misery mage if they ever managed to stop fighting each other. Makarov really hoped that they worked out whatever then needed to workout soon.

* * *

 **I know not a lot is happening right now but it is about to get better, I promise! It looks like my writing schedule is going to be reduced to a chapter every two weeks. I am sorry but you can blame my collage comp class. Who assigns a major paper due every other weak?**

 **ShadowKnight Ash ~ THANKS!**

 **Alexa60765 ~ Thank you! I intend to. :)**

 **KaixinPhoenix ~ Nope, I can't make it that easy. But Juvia will be going with her. I have no plans for Lucy to ever have a love life. I mention the canon pairings (Gajeel X Levy and Gray X Juvia) but I am not going to do anything with them. Thanks for your continued support!**

 **fairy tiger ~ Thank you. It is good to hear my work is paying off! :3**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Enjoy the rest of the weakened!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

* * *

Something was off about this town. Laxus could feel it in his bones. The Thunder Legion had been in town for an hour now and no one had even looked at them. They town's people weren't hiding, they weren't even snubbing the Thunder Legion; The townspeople would have acted no different if The Thunder Legion wasn't there at all. No one responded when they tried to speak to them. The one fellow who Evergreen cornered had ducked into an alley before continuing with his life.

There was one exception. A woman with curly purple hair and startling green eyes that rivaled Bickslow's, had arrived a few minutes ago and was studying them as they budded in the market square trying to figure out what to do. Laxus was debating on weather or not to approach her when she moved.

"You are from the Fairytail guild are you not." The woman was fast that was for sure. She was in front of him staring him down with those intense eyes before Laxus realized what had happened.

"We are." Laxus confirmed. The towns people were still moving, but the square had gone quoth he could feel them listening to the conversation. The woman gave a curt nod.

"I only got to see the very end of the Grand Magic Games but if my memory serves, you are Laxus Dreyar." Laxus merely inclined his head and an affirmative. The woman nodded again before turning to Evergreen.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Alarm bells started going off in Laxus's head. He could feel Evergreen start to protest so he cut her off. This was not the time for a Fairy Queen tangent.

"She is not." The woman studied Evergreen for a few moments to confirm his statement.

"Very well them." She said "I am Josie Abraham. When you see Lucy Heartfilia tell her to find me. She has an inheritance waiting for her here." The alarm bells got louder.

"I didn't think Ms Heartfilia had any living relatives left." Fried interjected.

Josie gaze snapped from Laxus to Freed in an instant. She studied him for several moments before speaking. "I suppose that depends on what you define as living. But no, this is not from a relative. It is a celestial Inheritance." Evergreen was now sputtering and muttering about queens and fairies... Everyone ignored her.

"So, yer sayin' that someone left cosplayer a bunch of Keys and stuff. Why do you think they should be hers?" Josie spent a much longer time studying Bickslow. In fact, Laxus was beginning to think she was not going to answer.

"Because Moses said it was for her before he died." There was a rather awkward silence.

"Sorry Ms. Abraham" Thank God for Freed. "We are here investigating a string of murders, our guild master believes this was the first did Moses pass on recently?"

Josie's eyes were really starting to get under Laxus skin. Even when she wasn't looking at him. It vaguely registered in his brain that she might have Magic in them but he was more focused on the problem at hand. "Moses and Aaron Abraham were assassinated Eight days ago by a man named Cain. I can give you a description but I don't know anything else about him."

The Thunder Legion did a collective blink. And then another one. "I am so sorry for your loss." Freed recovered first, as always. "But we do need to know if it is the same perpetrator."

"Brown hair, Sword that he doesn't use, funny accent." Josies gaze was hard and her words cut like a knife.

"That is the bastard" Bickslow muttered.

"I am sorry about this but any information you have will be useful for apprehending the perpetrator." Freed prodded. "You said Moses had Celestial magic Was Aaron also a mage. Was there anything strange about their magic before their deaths?"

"Aaron was Moses's apprentices. There was nothing obviously strange but Moses did mention something about that. It just didn't make any sense at the time."

"You herd their conversation?" Bickslow inquired. Josie simply nodded in return.

"I am sorry but could you recite it to us? There might be something there that doesn't seem important but could lead to his capture."

Josie grimaced but nodded. "Cain said that he was given their names specifically their for they had to die. Like I said assassination but he made it sound like he had a whole list. Moses asked who sent him and Cain replied that Moses already knew or Cain would be here in the first place."

Josie fowned "This is where it starts to get confusing. Moses then called Cain by his name, I don't know how he knew it. and Cain replied with 'no wonder his boss wants him dead'." Josie made quotation marks in the air.

"And this part is really odd. 'We have the same magic and you don't have much skill though you carry a swards, you can not hurt us.' that was a direct quote." She clarified again. "Then Cain said he wouldn't have been sent unless they would end up dead. That was the end of the conversation."

Laxus glanced at Fried who had been frantically scribbling notes. Freed had started chowing on the end of the pen. That usually meant Freed had a theory and it wasn't a good one. "If you don't mind could we see the bodies?"

Josie sighed. Her body visibly sagged, she seemed exhausted "You can see the one that is left. Follow me."

* * *

"How were you related to Moses and Aaron?" Josie looked up at her. Evergreen had a gift for telling when people needed to talk and Josie REALLY needed to talk.

Josie looked off into nothingness "I was Married to Aaron but I meat Moses first."

"O?" This at least promised to be interesting, if still sad.

"Moses was in an apprentice set of three. Rare but whatever." She shrugged "When they finally graduated? I guess you would call it, they all scattered so Moses ended up losing most of the family he had known. He settled here in search of a peaceful life." She sighed. "Being a Celestial Mage is not exactly safe."

Evergreen frowned, that definitely seemed to be the trend. "Anyway, he found me when I was still a munchkin. I was an orphan so we kind of adopted each other. Aaron is his fourth Nephew twice removed or something like that." Josie smirked and Evergreen couldn't help but Join her. "He got sent here to train with Moses when it was discovered he had Celestial Magic. Really, they just happen to have the same last name."

"Are you a Celestial Mage?" Evergreen was honestly curious.

Josie shook her head. "I dont have the aptitude for it. I am a mage and Moses helped me control my magic but I could never be a celestial mage even if I wanted to."

Josie must have seen Evergreens confusion because she elaborated. "Everyone has a certain aptitude for magic. It will be easier for some people to learn a psychic based magic and other to learn an elemental based magic. I am sure you have experienced it, some things just come more naturally to some people than others. Everyone has their thing."

Evergreen nodded so Josie continued "It is just a lot rarer for ANYONE to have an aptitude for Celestial Magic. In a way, it's dying off. The aptitude for Celestial Magic is almost a genetic trait. You can trace it though family trees. There are exceptions but not many. And nowadays being a Celestial Mage pains a target on your head. There aren't any Celestial Mages who can just settle down and have a family."

Evergreen raised and eyebrow. "Before we came here we were researching celestial magic because our Guild master believes... well, one, he believes Lucy can't control magic. He wont say it but he thinks it. And two, he thinks she is a target." To her surprise Josie nodded.

"How old is she Seventeen? Eighteen ish?" Evergreen shrugged and nodded signaling it was something along those lines. "And you said she had no living family. I don't care how much of a prodigy she is, there is no way she has full control of her powers. Aaron was almost 25 and still an apprentice. That is not to say she is not powerful but powerful and control are two different things." That made Evergreens eyebrows go up even more.

Josie fixed Evergreen was a hard stare "And Celestial Mages are always a target. I will bet you anything that if this Cain, has a list of targets, it is not these guild he is going after. It is a list of Celestial Mages that he is picking off in the chaos."

Evergreen didn't know what to say to that. "You should contact the mage that Moses apprenticed with. If he knew Cain then there is a chance that they will to. Dr. Rebekah and Prof. Joseph, they studied under an Eve someone but I think she is dead. I can give your their contact information."

Just then the Morgue door burst open and Freed exited muttering to himself and scribbling in his notebook. That, was a very bad sign. Laxus and Bickslow were on his heels looking very confused. That was an even worse sign.

"Moses died from Magic deprivation." He announced a if the world was waiting for his prognosis. There was a beat or two of silence before anyone spoke.

"That doesn't make any sense" Josie countered "He wasn't sick before and he only opened one key for a few seconds. I have seen him open three silver gates for an hour before."

Freed simply nodded as if that was obvious and began tapping his pen on the notebook. "This is very important." He fixed Josie with an unreadable expression. "Aaron how did he die? Did he explode, like there was a bomb inside of his body"

Josie faltered "Yes how did you know that."

Freed paled and stopped tapping. "I was afraid of that. This is catastrophic. This is very very... bad." Everyone else exchanged confused glances. "We need to contact the Master."

"We actually have a loot of people we need to contact." Evergreen stated before gesturing to Josie. "She knows some people who might be able to help."

Freed nodded. "Is there an Inn in this town?"

"Uh ya." Josie smirked "You are looking at the inn keeper."

"Very well let's go we have a lot to do and there is a high probability of people dying if does not get done."

* * *

 **Okay, confession time.**

 **Two things. Please don't hate me**

 **1\. I messed up the timeline. Nothing major, but it is still a little funky if anyone was keeping track. I did a dumb and didn't write out the sequence of events before I started posting stuff and now some of it is out of order. Mostly between Chapters 6 and 8. I am planning on going back and editing soon (nothing to major just making it flow better) and I will fix it then but for now, there is a correct timeline below... I hope it makes sense.**

 **2\. Way back in Chapter 5 when the bad guys are introduced, It is written as the boss talking to Cain about Antipas. For those of you who haven't realized or been confused, it is actually the boss talking to Antipas about Cain... another thing that I will fix soon.**

 **I apologize, Please don't hate me.**

* * *

 _ **Timeline**_

Day 1

 _Chapters 1 - 4_

Laxus corners Makarov about Freed's Research.

The Thunder Legions Discussion

Loke and Makarov's conversation

Lucy and Capricorns conversation

Day 2

 _Chapters 5 - 6.1_

Lucy's First attempts at Celestial Vision (Totally open for name suggestions)

First meeting with Cain and 'the boss man'

Thunder Legions Assignment to Crocus.

Day 3 Here is where it starts to get a bit wonky.

 _Chapter 6.3_

Natsu drags Windy to check on Lucy

Thunder Legion Travel

Cain's attack on Mountain Village (Name suggestions?)

Day 4

 _No chapter coverage_

Happy drags Windy to check on Lucy

Thunder Legion Travel

Cain's attack on Hound Holy.

Day 5

 _Chapters 6.2_ -_- yes I am a fool

Lucy wakes up to Natsu and Loke arguing

Thunder Legion travel

Day 6

 _Chapter 7.1 and 7.2_

Lucy's panic about her lost journal

Thunder Legion arrived in Crocus

Cains attack on Dwarf Gear

Day 7

 _Chapter 8.1_

Lucy Training

Thunder Legion with Princess Hisui and Yukino

Cain's ***********************

Day 8

 _Chapter 7.3_ (I know I am sorry)

Lucy Training

Cains attack on Titan Nose

Makarov send Fairytale to investigate.

Day 9

 _Chapter 8.2 and 9.1_

Lucy makes her map

Thunder Legion head to the Mountain village

Cain's ***********************

Day 10

 _The rest of Chapter 9_

Exploration of Destroyed Guilds

Day 11

 _Chapter 10 and soon to be 11 and possibly 12_

Thunder Legion in Mountain village

Lucy *************

Cain **************************************

* * *

 **ShadowKnight Ash ~ Thank you! I am trying :3**

 **Alexa60765 ~ Here you go! And Chapter 11 is already in the works I am hoping to have it up by Friday!**

 **KaixinPhoenix ~ Yes. I hate to say it, but the struggle is real. Updates are coming. Mid-Semester break = more writing time :3**

 **fairy tiger**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Have a wonderful weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to pore to own Fairytale**

 **I just want to say thanks to all of my followers. I am now up to 50! while this may not seem like a lot to most people, it means everything to me. So, thanks to all of you.**

* * *

It had been just over twelve hours, and Lucy was still drunk and completely oblivious to the world. She knew her team was off on various missions but she didn't know what those missions were or when they were going to be back. But considering how things had been going in the guild lately it was probably bandits, building, or mini-monsters and they would be back in a day or two.

Levy and Gajeel had gotten back a few hours ago. As soon as the situation was fully explained Levy had joined Juvia's failing attempts to convince Lucy to stop drinking. Lucy was still sitting at the bar with a beer in hand. Happy, now cleaned up, was situated on the bar munching on a fish. Levy was stationed on her right and Juvia on her left. "We will figure something out. We are fairy tail after all! I am sure we can come up with a solution." Levy tried. The common sense 'This is not helping, you need a shower, and you need to sleep' hadn't worked so now on to encouragement.

"Levy is right. Juvia believes that the three of us can figure it out! It will just take some time... and a sober mind." Juvia tried.

"You know what!" Lucy slurred slamming her beer down hard enough that she got the undivided attention of the whole guild. "You are right!" she shouted. Juvia and Levy had a moment of joy before Lucy continued. "There is no stopping the three of us! Let's go! GIRLS QUEST! When does the train leave." Levy choked and Juvia sputtered.

"We can't go right now! There is too much going on." Levy cried.

"Juvia is sorry Lucy, but we need to stay at the guild right now."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Every one gaped and turned. Master Makarov was standing on the balcony. "Girls go pack your bags if I am not mistaken there is a train leaving in the correct direction in two hours."

"But Master" Levy began.

"No buts Lucy is right. This is just like any quest I am sure you will figure it out. Now Juvia I believe Lucy will need help packing. May I speak to you in my office Levy, Happy?" There was a stunned silence for a moment before Lucy broke it.

"YES! What didItell ya! LETS GO JUVIA! WE WILL MEETYA AT THE STATION LEVY!" And with that a very confused Juvia was dragged out of the guild.

Levy soon recovered her senses and grabbed Happy before heading up to the master's office. Much to Levy's surprise Loki was already there but he looked troubled. After a few moments she realized He wasn't even trying to hit on her. That did not bode well.

As soon as the door was closed Makarov began. "I know you don't understand my decision and you are correct in thinking the situation is grave so let me explain. Some new evidence has surfaced that suggests that the attack on guilds are just a distraction." At this Happy was finally shaken out of his stupor.

"There have now been four guild attacks Hound Holy, Dwarf Gear, Titan Nose, and now Carbuncle" Loki began "And each subsequent one has be less deadly and more chaotic. This is common knowledge. Our theory is that the perpetrator is getting readjusted to his powers and was always trying to cause chaos with these attacks rather than death."

"Why would anyone need time to get readjusted to their magic." Levy demanded that theory was thin at best and she didn't see any evidence to back it up. If this had something to do with Makarov sending them away she needed more than that. "I understand learning how to use it but you make it sound like they are already experienced."

Loki shifted uncomfortably and Makarov answered "Twenty years ago there was a string of similar strange phenomenon in Adaria. Because it happened in a different country it is only just now coming to our attention, Freed actually made the connection. We believe the perpetrator is getting acquainted with his magic because he hasn't or hasn't been able to use it in twenty years."

"What does this have to do with Lucy?" Happy's question was quiet and serious.

Loki picked up the explanation again "What isn't common knowledge is that there have been three for lack of a better word assassinations that have been completely ignored because of the guild attacks we believe they were committed is by the same person." Levy gasped that would be more substantial evidence. If it was possible happy go more seriously.

"That doesn't explain what this has to do with Lucy!" Happy demanded more forcefully.

Makraov continued "The first was a Celestial Mage Dr. Moses and his Apprentice Aaron. Dr. Moses was studying key consolidation in North Fieore. The Second was A Celestial Mage turned Archaeologist, Dr. Rebecka in Ease Ragnarok. and the last was a Prof. Joseph a Celestial Historian in North Sradonia."

"Ragneroc and Sadonia are on the borders of Feiore." Levy muttered "Who ever this is moves very fast."

"There targeting Celestial mages." Happy stated.

"We have already warned Yukino and Hisue. Angel was already out of the country." Loki confirmed. "But it gets worse." Levy and Happy stiffened. "All three of them Dr. Moses Dr. Rebecka and Prof. Joseph mentioned Lucy by name either right before they died and or in a will. There is no way that is a coincidence."

"I don't think Lucy has realized this yet," Makarov continued "but Aquarius is not only at the bottom of the ocean she is on the other side of the world. You will also be harder to find if you are on the move."

"Understood!" Levy and Happy said together.

"Now Levy I am going to give you a communication Lacrima I will expect updates every 12 hours." Makarov began shuffling through his desk. "You are not to return to the guild until I give you the safe word."

"Safe word?" Levy wondered out loud.

"We don't know what this enemies powers consist of so the safe word is going to be strawberries. If you are called and told to come home but no one says strawberries you need to keep Lucy on the move and away from the guild." Levy gulped at the severity of Such an idea. Were they really in that much trouble. "Happy"

"Aye sir!" The exceed responded with a solute.

"You are to go back to Natsu and Gray." Makarov commanded.

Happy looked torn for a second before his expression hardened with resolve "I want to go with Lucy." Loke couldn't help but grin. Makarov owed him Jewel.

"Natsu and Gray need to know what is going on. They should be done fighting by now but they broke the lacrama I gave them. You are the fastest one here faster than even Jet. We need them functional in the field, you are to help keep Natsu in line."

Happy thought about that for a moment "Aye sir!"

"Good! Now one last thing." The little master eyed them "Lucy is not to know any of this." Bot Levy and Happy were about to protest "If she knew she would insist on staying at the guild no matter what. This is the only way."

"What about Natsu." Makarov considered happy's question.

"You may tell Natsu and Gray." He decided "Now you are dismissed." No sooner had the door closed behind them, Loke spoke "Are you sure about not telling Lucy. she is not going to like it when she finds out... Lets just say angry Lucy is a scary thing."

"I am sure. The brat needs protected." With a nod Loke vanished into golden sparks.

* * *

 **I have been trying to decide on weather to keep Josie around or not. Originally she was just suppose to be a passing character, but I really like her. What are your thoughts?**

 **Question, Comments, Concerns, Corrections? Let me know how I can improve! :3**

 **Have an awesome weekend!**


End file.
